


Appeasing Karma

by Akai_Seirei



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akai_Seirei/pseuds/Akai_Seirei
Summary: The last thing Sasuke expected when traveling back to Konoha after three years of absence in his journey to redemption, was to find Haruno Sakura engaged in a deadly battle away from home and seriously injured. Now, he was going to embark in another journey that will make them both face love, hatred and horrors alike.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fanfiction, so I hope I don't end up embarrassing myself with this little project. It had been a while since I read the manga or watch the anime, so please don't treat me too badly. This story is slightly AU, as I can't find myself to kill Neji and leave poor Tenten without him and I don't particularly like Sasuke's Rinnegan, so in this fiction his eyes are normal. A BIG fair WARNING for a good amount of grammatical mistakes, as English is not my language, yet how else will I learn if I don't keep practicing until I reach the so hard eluding perfection? LOL. I don't own Naruto. Also, this Sasuke is no longer the cold hearted jerk that care not for others, he had learn his lesson and his only goal now is to achieve forgiveness, Thanks for reading.

**Sasuke**

* * *

It was getting darker deep in the forest, even if the night sky was going to be blessed with a full moon once the night fully claim her place in the sky, in an hour or so. The reason for the early darkness were dark clouds covering most of the sky, as perhaps some rain was due to fall at some point during the night. Given the possibility of rain, Sasuke hurried his pace trough the tick trees in his solo flight toward Konoha, wanting to find a suitable place to make camp, preferable away from the cold water that could soon, drench everything from miles. He had travel right and left for the last three years all over the well-known Shinobi Countries and he knew that near the river not too far from his spot, he will be able to find shelter in some old forgotten ruins.

Although he had decided that it was time to return to Konoha to actually begin to atone for one of his greatest sins against those he blindly and selfishly pushed away in order to accomplish, the biggest sin of all, kill his own brother, he was in no hurry to make it back. Yes, he had finally accepted the cruelty of his reality and there was no point in dueling in what cannot be changed, no matter how desperately he wished for such a miracle. Itachi was dead and no matter how much he wanted to change thing back, there was no way he could turn back time and make the amends. However, there was something he could do for those who were still alive and awaiting for his return, for those who had embrace it all in hope to bring him back and sacrifice more than he deserved, to make it happen. He still needed to redeem himself to Naruto and Sakura, but specially Sakura.

Despise the many wrongs he had done to Naruto and how much he had hurt him, they had a less complicated way to settle their differences, while fighting one another. To be honest, they had already settle their score a long time ago, in their last fight in where both of them had lost an arm and by fighting with each other, they understood more than what mere words could not fully express, especially when he wasn't exactly someone who liked to talk more than necessary. Naruto was easy to handle, his personality alone make his mistakes a bit less painful and easier to handle his guilt.

However, Sakura, unlike Naruto, was way more complex and needed more than just confrontations to understand him and to heal. She needed words, many in fact, which would sooth her heart and mind alike, words that he was willing to give, even if he was at lost in selecting the ones that could truly set her free of all the pain he had inflicted in her wounded heart. The heart that she had refuse to let go of him, even when she had seen him at his worst. Yeah, she had definitely witnessed in a front row how cruel and cold he could be, of how little he could care for even her own life when she was getting in his way.

"Hn." He grunted to himself, in anger and self-hatred just thinking in how low he had gone in his search for power, in how close he had been to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life. The first few months after he leaved Konoha in search for redemption, he had been plagued with endless nightmares, pretty much in pair with the Genjustsu Itachi had inflicted on him while relieving the massacre of his clan. The only difference was, that this time it was  _him_  killing both of his best friends in cold blood and with no reason whatsoever to do so, other than they were just in the way. He simply killed them in a wimp, as he had told Naruto a long time ago.

It was for that reason the he had avoid coming to Konoha sooner. He needed the time to face himself, to face the monster he had permited to grow inside of him for years not caring for anything nor anyone that didn't help him accomplish his damn goal, before he was ready to take the full weight of his sins head on. Yet, he had make Sakura a promise that he was going to keep no matter how hard it cloud prove to be.

Just before he left, she seemed still interested in him, but three years of absence could had make her change her mind and even if she was waiting for him even now, he could not return her feelings just yet. It wasn't that he didn't felt anything for her at all, because thinking back, he could tell that he had some feelings for the girl in the past. He had felt it in the moment she was able to calm him down with a hug when he first receive Orochimaru's curse, and before that when he had wake up with her crying over his chest when fighting Haku, although it wasn't near enough to call it love, the same way he could not tell her now he had develop such feeling while away. The last thing he wanted was to toy with her already wounded heart, nor that would she allow him to keep doing so, as there was a limit even for her devotion.

Sasuke sighed, while he moved through the forest in a flash speed. He owed Sakura greatly, yet he wasn't sure of how much he could give her in return. He realize it didn't looked fair to anyone that knew the things he did to her and the cruelty he inflicted in the past, but also, he would end up being even more cruel if he simply throw himself to her and confess something that it was fairly  _possible_  but not real just yet.

"Damn it…" He cursed openly. It was extremely hard to believe he had been the kind of jerk that had broken the very heart that he wanted to save now, that he wanted to heal, even if one step at the time. He knew that Naruto will give him some hell, remaining him time and time again of how much he owe her. The stupid Dobe was simple minded that way, Sakura loved him so he  _should_ love her back and make her happy for the rest of his life. That was his way of thinking, he didn't saw the pain that was behind her love, the guilt that was behind his own regrettable actions toward her and the pain that he will be inflicting on her if they end up being together, as much people in the village will think he only wanted her to revive his clan, which was of course, a complete lie.

These days, he wasn't sure he even wanted to keep his cursed bloodline alive after so much tragedies and unforgivable mistakes. Just imagining having his own kids was enough to make his body death cold with shame and fear. How would he tell his children of the awful things he did while blinded by revenge, how will he excuse himself of the terrible things he did to his own brother who protected him to the point of becoming a mass murderer and an enemy to his village? How will he explain the fact that he was just an inch away from killing their mother at some point and best friend who knows how many times? How will he explain to them that he was a traitor to his friends and village? That he tried his best to bring down destruction to their home? It will be more than hard, I will be, unbearable and even if she forgive it all, like Naruto, she will end up being a victim in the crossfire between his dark past and their future.

"Sakura…" He whisper, while his heart begin to bleed in remorse once again. It was curious how guilt could bring down anyone for more almighty they believe themselves to be. He had been too immerse in his own arrogance and now he just wished he had stayed when Sakura had pleaded him, while opening her heart to him or when the Dobe had tried to stop him. It had being for that, he had stayed away from Konoha for the last three years, but enough was enough and he needed to face his own demons sooner or later, not matter what. He owed Naruto and Sakura much more than that. He owed them everything he had left, he owed them his very life.

" _Wait…"_ Sasuke halted completely in his dash, out of instinct, just before hearing an explosion no so far from his position. He had been so immersed in thoughts that he had carelessly move through the forest without his Sharingan activated. He should had known better than to rely on instinct alone while in open lands in the Wind Country. The war may have ended, but the world was certainly no less dangerous and just a few days back he was close to the Hidden Sand Village, in which, he wasn't exactly welcome. Facing Gaara was another of those things to do to redeem himself in his long list, yet, he needed to appease his karma in Konoha first.

Although he did avoid coming too close to Suna, there was a possibility, of someone noticing him. He let his eyes bleed crimson red with the Sharingan, in order to look for chakra signatures. Right at that point, there was not a village close by and the closer one was still days away in the River Country. He detected two chakras signatures, a bit further and several fainted ones. For some reason, one of them felt somewhat familiar, it was bigger than ordinary, yet less than his own or Naruto's. To his eyes it seemed like the two were engaged in a fierce battle and just before a small quake hit the earth under his tree, he gasped in realization. He knew that kind of chakra release over the land that could ripple when controlled enough, a bit farther from the released point and there was no way he would stay put when the very woman he was just thinking about was fighting, on her own for her life.

" _Just hold on Sakura… I_ _'_ _m on my way to you, at last…"_  He thought while dashing full speed toward her position, while releasing his Kusanagi sword out of it sheath with his one hand.

**Sakura**

* * *

"Shannaro!" Sakura yelled, directing a fist infused with chakra to her opponent, completely pulverizing a big tree in where the head of the ninja had been a second before dodging her and attacking back. She dodged too, while keeping herself in one piece. She was exhausting herself at that point. She had fight a good number of unknown ninjas already and she had been greatly injured. She had healed the worse of them, yet she could not replenish the blood lost with her chakra reserve and her movements were beginning to slow down as a wave of dizziness was threatening to take over.

With this one ninja, he was having troubles, as his attack came so repeatedly from a distance that she was having trouble keeping up with the speed while half dragging herself to keep focus. If she couldn't land a good hit on him soon, she was going to faint and be killed. There was also another factor for her to land just this one hit as soon as possible, she was now certain that the kunai she had failed to dodge back when the ambush started was cover with poison. She could already begin to feel the effects and she knew she was not the only one.

Just around her, her teammates were dangerously low on chakra and seriously injured. They all needed her medical attention, yet she was waiting her reserves of chakra in a fight that should be over already if not for the unexpected circumstances. She wished that Naruto could had been able to come with her to Suna, because she could use the help of his undying fighting spirit as well as his great chakra, but he was out on his own mission with his wife, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Kiba and Shikamaru.

She gave a fast glance in Ino's direction, wishing she was still hanging in there. Choji was out cold too after over using his chakra. It was actually a matter of time as they were greatly outnumber with a fair amount of strong ones. They held together for a good while, but eventually and perhaps because of the poison that was slowly working his way into their system, they had no chakra left to keep up with just the three of them. It was only thanks to her own reserve that she was able to hold her own with the rest of their opponents, but she too was losing it.

Another explosion send her flying toward a tree trunk, stealing the air from her lungs and Sakura knew that it was over. She could not lift a single finger now, as her body was going numb on her and she had to admit that his time, she had lost her change to live for good. She could only find herself wishing for Naruto not to take her death too badly and go out rushing to avenge her to who knows where, just like Sasuke did in the past with Itachi.

 _Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…_  she thought while she saw the ninja coming closer to finish her off. It had been so long since she last saw him, yet she wished he could see him one last time. She had tried her best to move on from her unrequired love, as it was more than obvious that she would never be good enough to make him stay despite his promise to come back, but at the very end, when she was going to be killed, she was stupidly yearning for him one last time.

If she had even an ounce of strength left, she would had slapped herself for her weakness. If Sasuke ever come back to Konoha, it would not be for her and it didn't matter now anyways. She was not going to be there to find out what could had happen if he had kept his promise. Tears of sorrow begin to run her checks as she mentally apologize to both of her companions that would certainly die along with her. She had fight fierily to protect them and she certainly didn't give up until her body simply couldn't keep up no longer, so at the very least, she was going to die with her head up in defiance. For Ino and Choji, she wished they could make it, even if she knew it will not be the case, because if her death would greatly affect Naruto, to Shikamaru was going to be another hard blow to lose his two best friends at the same time. For that, she was very sorry, for not being able to keep them alive.

"I'm sorry." She whisper as she looked into the eyes of her killer who was now lowering his weapon to stab her in her chest, yet she widen her eyes in genuine shock, when she heard the unmistakable sound of Chidori behind her killer back and saw the ninja fall to the ground by her side. She expected to see Kakashi stand in front of her, however the one looking back at her, owned not one, but two Sharingan eyes. She was barely staring at the one and only Uchiha Sasuke and the last thing she thought before losing consciousness was that she was delusional enough to have hallucinations of his former crush at the very end.  _How sad Sakura…_  she scolded herself, but still it was damn good to see him at last, even if was just the product of her last wish.

AN: Thanks for reading. No fast updates, sorry. I have far too many stories to finish, yet it was fun writing for Naruto. Take care, ^_^


	2. The Rescue And  Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is made purely for fun, so please excuse me if this story is a bit mess up. I hardly have enough internet to properly search for facts in the Naruto world. Why, you may ask? Well, hurricane Maria leave me without electricity or internet, not to mention without a roof! So please, be kind.

**Sasuke**

* * *

As he came closer to Sakura's fight, he cursed under his breath when noticing that her movements had slowed down considerably after consecutive  attacks from her opponent. Her chakra was also depleting at an alarming pace, which only meant that there was something wrong with her, he was sure of it. Maybe she was seriously injured, or perhaps it was something else, because her chakra flow was a bit… unstable than before. Sakura Haruno was well know all around the Shinobi world for her perfect chakra control and deadly precision. If she had been born into the Hyuga family with the Byakugan as her bloodline, she would had become even more terrifying than her mentor and legendary Sannin, no doubt about it. He had come to deeply regret calling her annoying and weak, time and time again, crushing her pride with each one. She wasn't a weak Kunoichi and she had make sure that everyone was aware of that by making a name for herself in her area of expertise. That's why he was fearing that whoever she was fighting with or during the fight itself, had done something to lessen her control.  
  
_Just a lttle longer, Sakura... please, stay strong for just s few more minutes.._. He inwardly pleaded while increasing his speed even more. He had no idea of why her team had been ambush, because it was clear to him that they had fallen into a well-planned trap, giving the shirr numbers of their opponents in a place relatively close to a Hidden Village, but whatever the reason only meant problems for Konoha. Openly attacking Sakura, who was unmistakably impossible not to recognize her, just by her unique hair color and reputation as a medic-nin, was nothing short than a provocation to Konoha's Hokage, Tsunade or perhaps he was assuming too much and Suna was the intended target. Either way it was equally problematic for him.  
  
_Damn it, just what the hell happen while I was away?_ He asked to himself and with a final burst to his speed, he emerged in what looked like a war zone. The place that was previously a thick forest, was now nothing more than a wide pulverized forest clearing, her handy work, no doubt. His Sharingan immediately recognize the Yamanaka Ino girl unconscious, close to one of the very few trees left standing and Akimichi Choji, not too far from her, equally out and he find himself worrying for their lives, but right at that moment there was nothing he could do to help them, as Sakura was his first priority, who was still fighting to keep them safe.  
  
Thus, his gaze was focus on Sakura and in the multiple spots of blood she had all over her Jounin clothes while fighting for her life with a multitude of clones attacking her from all angles no giving her a second to catch a break. It was for that reason than an explosive tag mixed into another wave of several earth clones pushing her to the limit, went unnoticed toward her and exploded close enough to send her flying backwards toward a big tree. Time itself seems to slow down for him as his heart skipped a beat in something close to horror, and as a turmoil of unknown emotions run all over him, many things happen in the spans of a few seconds, yet it felt like an eternity.  
  
Even though he was still meters away from her, he could see her lose her air in the impact and as he saw her pained expression. She was seriously injured and barely conscious at that point. He knew her fight was over, despite her efforts, her body was simply unable to respond properly any longer and as that fact make him realize she was going to be kill, something inside him simply snapped at the sight. An unbearable fury he hadn't experience in years, immediately took possession of his better judgment and as the ninja came closer to her to take her life, his own sword was cover with an intense Chidori as bright as the moon and as loud as hundreds birds, completely matching his sudden desire to inflict a great deal of pain. He was mad, no… he was beyond that, he was enraged.  
  
He jumped from his tree and a second after, his Kusanagi was mere inches closer to be run through the ninja's lung and heart from his back. He had never being too fond of killing, even when he was training under Orochimaru with Itachi as his exception, but just for the fraction of a second he was seriously considering pushing in his sword just those few inches, so the bastard that had dared to hurt Sakura will end up dead instead. Nevertheless, a flash image from his own tormented memories of himself holding a kunai ready to kill her a few years ago, stopped him from actually killing the sorry excuse of a man in the spot. Instead, he let go of his sword and delivered a diminished Chidori at his back, making sure to leave him alive, yet out of the picture for a while.  
  
The ninja fell, almost in a slow motion for his Sharingan eyes and he looked straight at Sakura's emerald ones, that were widen in surprise, not expecting to see him there of all places, but before he could mutter a single word to her, she finally fainted. His body moved on his own accord and he kneeled in front of the pink haired girl with his heart already racing wild inside his chest, fearing the worse.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, gently shaking her unresponsive body a few times and again a bit harder, yet not enough to further injure her, when she didn't move nor woke.  
  
"Sakura!" More shaking followed his frustrated yell, hopping it would be enough to wake her up, but failed. She was dangerously pale and her body was beginning to warm up with a fever, not to mention, she was injured in several places.  
  
"Come on Sakura... we can't part ways like this... you are the best medical-nin in Konoha, so if there is someone capable of recovering from something like this, I know it's you. Wake up Sakura…" He almost yelled too her, when he took her in his lone arm to shake her one more time. This time however, she moaned in pain and he gently put her down again. Although she didn't move nor try to open her eyes, she did whisper something he couldn't catch, so he lower himself over her, to hear her better.  
  
"Sa... Sasuke? Is… it… really… you?" She asked, still with her eyes closed.  
  
"Hn. Can you move? What he did to you?" The similarity to the question he made long ago, brought a slight déjà vu, but he quickly pushed it away from his mind.  
  
"Poison... low chakra... can't... move..." Sakura whisper in her half-conscious state and Sasuke have a deeper look with his Sharingan at her flow of chakra, finally understanding why it felt so unstable before. For what he was seen, the poison was disrupting the flow in such a way that it was draining it faster than normal. He no longer wonder why she had exhausted her chakra reserve so fast.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" He asked her, ready to do whatever she required to heal herself. He knew she was quite capable handling poisons of all kinds and at that moment he needed her to give him the knowledge necessary to save her.  
  
"What… do you… see… with your… eyes?" She asked after moaning in pain a bit more.  
  
"The poison is draining your reserves, making the flow of chakra unstable and wild. The disruption in the flow begins were the wound in your tight is and it's flowing up to your stomach and soon it will reach your main chakra in your chest." He said, absolutely sure of what he was watching with his Sharingan.  
  
"Good…" Sakura whisper, still unable to move.  
  
"Tch, how is this good, Sakura?" He asked failing to see her point. There was nothing good about her situation at all.  
  
"I have some… antidote… form mission… in Suna. Medic bag... vial." She whisper and he wasted no time in searching for her bag, while picking his sword to put it back where it belonged. Luckily for him, her medic bag was miraculously intact just a bit away, close to Ino and he flashed away to retrieve it. Inside, he found a lone vial full with a greenish liquid, some soldier's pills probably made by her, among other medical supplies. He guessed that the vial was the antidote, so he wasted no time to give it to her, although she only drank one third of it, refusing to take more. He wasn't sure of how long the antidote needed to take full effect, so he took a soldier pill out of her bag,  to give it to her as well. He was aware it will not help her with the poison, but at least it will give her some chakra back and perhaps help her to stabilize  it, thus increasing her chance to heal and recover.  
  
He bitted the pill in half so it would be easier for her to take it and gently put one half of the big pill on her lips, finding no resistant from her when she open her mouth to let it in, he sighed a bit relieved. He wasn't by any means a medic-nin, but least she was approving his intrusion on her field.  
  
"Chew..." He help her sit, so it will be easier for her to swallow and give her the second half when swallowing the first one. He waited for both the pill and the antidote to take effect. It didn't take long, as he could see the chakra flowing back all over her body, although a bit unstable. However, to his horror she coughed some blood in the process, almost making his heart stop for a second time that night, but soon, she was breathing a bit easier and opened her eyes to look at him.  
  
"Sasuke… how… why?" She begin, yet he stop her from saying anything more.  
  
"Latter. Can you heal yourself?" He asked, but the only thing his question did was remain her of her teammates.  
  
"Ino! Choji!" She tried to move, yet was unable to do more than to fall sideways in Sasuke's arm.  
  
"Easy Sakura… you need to help yourself before you can help them." He stated, yet she tried to move again, this time managing to fully sit and in the process to standing up by shirr force of will, but failed to do so half way, falling back to the ground in all four.  
  
"No… I need to help them now… while I still have some chakra and movement left. They need the antidote, even if what I have is not enough for all of us." She almost pleaded.  
  
"Not enough?" He asked understanding her unwillingness to drink more. She had been persistent and stubborn in the past and putting others before her was just another thing he needed to deal with. "How much of the antidote is needed to fully neutralize it?" He asked.  
  
"The whole thing for each of us." She said, steadying herself, in her second attempt to stand up.  
  
"Which means you will not fully recover…"  
  
"Yes, I will temporarily get better before getting worse once more. I need to make more before the numbness comes again, which will be way before I could reach Suna. I need to heal them now, while I still can…"  
  
"Fine, I will get them for you. Sit back and heal your worst wounds first…" He simply said, knowing that she was not going to sit still while others were dying, nor that he want them to die there. He flashed away from her for a second time and grabbed Ino close to his chest. Having just one arm to hold her was a bit difficult, but he manage. Choji, however proved to be a bit more of the challenge for him, but nothing he could not accomplish and soon, Sakura had both of his teammates at hand.  
  
She gave them both a mix of herbs she had made to neutralize the poison Temari was infected with. Giving the symptoms she was experience and the similarities with what one of the sand siblings had, she was fairly certain it was the same kind of poison. Then she infused her hand with healing chakra to close the wounds Ino had in one of her shoulders, while Sasuke watched her chakra flow carefully. If she runs too low of it, he was going to stop her, want it or not. Fortunately, once the antidote took some effect in Ino, she woke up with a fit of coughing, just like Sakura had.  
  
The first thing Ino saw when opening her eyes was not Sakura, who was now treating Choji by her side, but Sasuke Uchiha in the flesh and that make her wonder if she had die and sent to hell, because there was no way that Sasuke Uchiha will reach heaven in that life time.  
  
"Hey, forehead… what kind of hallucinogen did you give me? I'm staring straight into the eyes of a long gone Sharingan who belong to no other than Sasuke Uchiha…" Ino said weakly.  
  
"I'm not an illusion Yamanaka." Sasuke assure her.  
  
"And he even talks back…" Ino insisted, momentarily closing her eyes and opening them again. "And refuse to fade away too…"  
  
"Like I said, I'm _not_ an illusion… Ino." Sasuke insisted. _Was it really that hard to believe that he was back?_ He did promise he would _. Did no one really believe him? Did he just take too long to come back?_  
  
"He _is_ real Ino-pig and it's thanks to him that we have another chance to live." Sakura said still a bit shocked with his unexpected presence herself, while helping Choji sit. Suddenly, Sasuke stifen fastly turning , to look behind them. He scanned the remaining of the forest for what he felt. There was a threatening aura, which felt familiar yet different at the same time. He took out his Kusanagi one more time, expecting to fight, but was unable to pinpoint exactly where the owner of such a dark chakra was. Even with his Sharingan, he could only feel the intense chakra and blood lust in the air, not really seen the one producing it anywhere close by.  
  
"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice brought him back to his current predicament. The place was not safe by all means, but the team was in no shape to rush back to Suna just yet.  
  
"It's not safe here… there is someone else quite powerful watching us and it's not exactly an ally. We need to move as soon as possible… all of you need treatment as well." But then, the man just a few feet's from them, stirred in his unconscious state and begin to convulse, spiting mouthfuls of dark blood. Sakura instinctively was going to move to help him, even if he was the one that almost kill her, yet she was held by Sasuke midway.  
  
"Don't, there is something wrong with him." And right after, something that make her eyes wide in horror took place in front of them. The man skin changed texture and color in seconds while he twisted in pain and the unmistakable smell of rotten meat filled their nostrils. Moments later, the man was nothing more than a corps that was already decomposing. Ino couldn't help herself but throw up on the spot and even Choji wasn't  doing any better, because the stench was too strong to be dismissed and the sight was unforgettable.  
  
"What… what just happen?" Sakura asked, still shocked as the body discompose even further. She averted her eyes from the mess of rotten flesh in front of her, noticing that the other ninjas they had defeated before, were also discomposing out of nowhere. Was it some kind of resurrection jutsu?  
  
"Choji, can you move well enough for at least a few minutes?" Sasuke asked while helping Sakura stand up.  
  
"I think so…" He said, not really sure if he could pull it off for too long. His body felt heavier than usual.  
  
"Then, help Ino, we need to…" Only his quick reflexes and speed kept them safe, when a huge wave of strong air filled with a foul chakra, blow away another part of the forest from several yards away from them, destroying their surrounding like a fierce storm would. Sakura stared still in her shocked state at their protector, Sasuke's very own Susanoo in his purple ribcage stage form, which had cover them all at Sasukes's command. She knew that he had mastered his Susanoo, but he probably didn't had enough time to fully materialize him before the blast reach them.  
  
"Wo… wow…" Choji whisper, still in awe at the Uchiha's astonishing power. It was a good thing he was back to being an ally instead of an enemy, otherwise the three of them would be dead meat too by now. He could only imagine how insane the final battle between Naruto and him was. The two were probably the strongest ninja's in the whole village if not the world. Legendries indeed.  
  
_Dear God, it's really him…_ Ino told herself, while her heart raced like mad inside her chest, just by the surprise alone. Her wounds momentarily forgotten as she stared at Sasuke. _Oh, Sakura… he kept his promise after all right when you need it the most, you lucky forehead._  
  
Sasuke however was scanning the path of the destruction, but still unable to see the one who caused such devastation in mere seconds. He notice that the decaying bodies were blown up along with anything else and that he could no longer feel the dark chakra. Was that a test? Or was it simply a way to dispose of the bodies that could reveal more than the intruder wanted it. _Damn it!_ He inwardly swore, while his Susanoo faded.  
  
"He is gone… Choji, take Ino, we need to go. Just a bit further will do for now." He demanded, while instructing Sakura to hold his back. She was in for a mad dash worthy of Mighty Guy himself. As she did as she was told, Sakura whisper to his ear a _'Welcome back and thank you'_ , hoping that he wouldn't feel her racing heart strongly beating against his back. Unfortunately for her, he could feel it just fine and for the first time in a while, he smiled while he carried her to safety.  
  
He was genuinely glad to had find her just in time, otherwise he would had another special person gone from his life and he vowed right there that he would never let anyone else close to him die and specially not Konoha's Cherry Blossom Sakura Haruno nor the next Hokage candidate Naruto Uzumaki. _It's my promise to you both._ He thought before finding himself in the trajectory of another bunch of strong ninja's, but this time the chakra signature was hard to miss. They were heading right toward the Kazekage himself, Gaara of the desert and if his threatening chakra was an indication, he was already engaged.   
  
Sasuke sighed, readying himself for another painful confrontation with his dark past. He had no idea what Gaara thought of him after the war, but he hopped, mostly for Sakura's sake, that he had let go of the past and his presence meant not harm for him. The last thing he needed was to confront Gaara in battle when Sakura's condition was still delicate until the poison was fully neutralized. Perhaps, feeling his sudden tension, Sakura tightened her hold on him.  
  
"Don't worry Sasuke. He doesn't hold a grudge against you. He knows how walking a path of darkness is, better than anyone, as he too was lost in it once and besides, he will never harm one of Naruto's friends. Especially, his long gone best friend who he wants to see him back more than anything."  
  
"Only Naruto, huh?" He asked a bit dejected.  
  
"Me too, Sasuke. You know that." She confessed.  
  
"Hum... yeah..." Although if the high rate of her heartbeat ment something more as he suspected, he was in for some emotional drama sooner than he expected, because his own blind enraged reaction to her close call, was nothing less than terrifying and far beyond his rational control even if for just a second. Also, her currently warmth over him was surprisingly making his heart beat, equally wild. If Sakura has chosen to look at him at that moment, instead of closing her eyes, she would have seen him smile, as perhaps his usually frozen heart was begging to melt under her caring embrace.

  
AN: Thanks for reading. Take care, until next time, if you still like it. ^_^


	3. A Cleansing Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, please remember this is written just for personal fun. I have recently read and excellent fanfic in which Gaara could use his sand to teleport and I like it, so in here he does it too. Have fun.

**Sasuke**

* * *

_Dammit!_  Sasuke inwardly cursed, as the rain begin to heavily fall over everything. He knew it was a matter of time, as the reason he had decided to head that way in the first place, was precisely because he was looking for a shelter from the coming rain, however, after finding Sakura fighting for her life, he had overlooked the inevitable. Normally, some falling water from the sky meant nothing to a bunch of Shinobi's, accustom to travel in almost all kind of weather, however, under the unusual circumstances, traveling under heavy rain was making everything harder to deal with.

Just at the first signs of rain, he had stop and cover Sakura with his traveling clock, in hope it would keep her a bit warmer, yet, the intense rain was only making her shudder over his back and chilling her to the bones. Looking back at Choji, he knew that he wasn't doing better than Sakura and Ino was beginning to pale, dangerously. If he could travel at his normal fast speed toward the Kazekage, who was hurriedly approaching them, the rain wouldn't had been a problem at all, as it would barely touch them, but with Choji still not fully recovered, their advance toward Suna was abnormally slow. Too slow for his liking, yet there was nothing he could do about their current situation, because under any circumstances he could not leave Choji and Ino behind.

"Sakura… can you tell me why is Gaara heading our way? What can I expect from the Kazekage?" He asked her, turning to glance at her for a second before concentration back in the road ahead. She had been too quiet from the past minutes, and the last thing he needed was for her to fall asleep or unconscious. He estimated that Gaara was at least, fifteen or twenty minutes away from them, so he needed to keep her awake and alert until then.

"Mmm… Gaara is still an important ally to Konoha and Naruto's good friend… mine too." She weakly said, although the fondness in her tone of voice, didn't go unnoticed by him, which unsettle him for a brief moment.  _So Gaara was her friend now?_  Well, he already knew that Gaara highly regarded his friendship with Naruto, as his first real friend and although befriending Sakura, was a given, he wasn't expecting her care for him as much.

"So… what was the nature of your mission in Suna? Why is a Kazekage coming to meet you,  _personally_?" He asked and she couldn't help herself but giggle at that.  _Was Sasuke a bit jealous by Gaara's unexpected appearance outside his village?_  Sasuke took the liberty to steal another glance at her a second time, when hearing her giggle by his neck. Her cheeks were flushed, although he wasn't sure if it was because of a fever or something else. _Well, at least she was doing better…_

"Gaara is not a common Kage, Sasuke. He is the one who united the five Shinobi's Countries, after all and the Regimental Commander of the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi forces. Just a few days ago, his sister Temari was poisoned on a mission…" She shuddered involuntary.

"So you were sent to heal her… was it the same poison they used in you?" He asked, a little more concerned now that he could see the bigger picture.

"Yes, I make the antidote and leave some behind in Suna, just in case it happen again and took some with me, although I honestly wasn't expecting to use it right away… in all three of us no less." She sighed. "Gaara probably found out about the ambush and rushed to help us. He may have been a bit surprise to sense your chakra signature mixed with ours, but he will not harm nor threat you in any way unless provoked to do so…" She whispered almost in a warning.

"I'm not the same blinded fool anymore Sakura, believe it or not I have change. I have no reason to provoke Gaara now and even less when you all are in such bad shape. If there is something I need to do with Gaara, is apologize for what I tried to do last time we meet… to you too Sakura…" He looked back at her and saw her widen eyes. Was she really that surprised to hear him apologize? Well, he was that kind of jerk before… and it was pass the time to correct all those mistakes from his darker self.

"I was planning to tell you this under different circumstances but… I owe you greatly, Sakura Haruno. Very greatly indeed to you and Naruto both, but specially you. I'm so sorry Sakura… for everything I did and even more from what I… was too close to do… I was blinded then, I assure you, but I can clearly see now…"  _I can see you as you truly are now Sakura…_  He mentally added and was regarded with what he knew would had been a hug in other circumstances, when he felt her hold him tighter and sighed by his ear, which in turn make his heart accelerate way more than the running itself.

"It was about time Sasuke… Thank you." She whisper against his wet hair over his neck and his heart jumped a few more beats.  _Oh hell, she is definitely already affecting me,_  he thought while he force himself to focus on her words.  _She was thanking him? For what exactly?_  He barely did anything for her to be thanked. It should be  _him_ , the one begging her and Naruto in his hands and knees for their forgiveness.

"You got it wrong Sakura, it's me who should be thanking you, for far more than I deserve. I had decided to come back for good and try my best to make it up to you and Naruto, somehow and so I will, no matter what, because you both deserve no less. I have been giving a second chance in life, one that I plan to protect at all cost. I promise you that. Remember it…" He whisper, feeling, more than seen her smile over his shoulder. It was still cold and her body did occasionally shiver under his black cloak and the rain, yet, her body felt a little warmed and he couldn't help but smile. It was just the beginning, but it felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulder, like his guilt was less heavy.

"I… I know it may sound selfish to ask you this, but Sakura… can you wait? Can you hold on for just a bit longer?" He meant it in more than one way and being the smart girl he knew she was, he was more than sure she had understood his message.

"Mmmm… sure Sasuke. I had always hold on to you, even when I shouldn't." She whisper and Sasuke couldn't help but shudder himself. _Why did he rejected this girl?_  Because she was annoying and weak? Because she was getting in his way?No, the truth behind all that was simply, because he was nothing more than a stupid idiot back then, too focus in a revenge he end up regretting later. The same kind of regret he was experiencing now, after he had finally see the light behind his darkness.  _No more Sasuke Uchiha… never again you will hurt this girl, nor treat her like she means nothing to you, because she does and maybe more than you expected._

"You know… you shouldn't have forgiven me that easily… I deserved then and now, the worst punishment you can think off…"

"Oh, but you will find out that I have change too and that I'm not as devote to you as before Sasuke, so don't get me wrong. Giving some hell back at you, is a given from now on… along with Naruto, you may feel my wrath at first hand from time to time, so be on your guard." She giggle.

"Will do, Sakura, a chakra filled punch, is something I never want to experience personally…"

"Mmm, then be good boy and treat me well."

"Tch, as if I could  _dare_  to do otherwise."

"Now, we are talking… I… I'm glad you are back Sasuke, I truly I'm…" She said while her heart raced even more fiercely.

"Me too Sakura, me too…" Behind them, following Sasuke, Choji and Ino silently watched as those two exchanged glances and words they could not hear under the heavy rain.

"Hey, Ino, are you still hanging in there?" Choji asked without looking back at her. Any distraction in his current state will make both of them fall from the trees.

"Of course… but damn, it's so cold…" Ino complained.

"It sure is, but Ino, are you seen the same as me?" He asked, while increasing a bit his speed, to keep up with Sasuke's.

"Yeah… the heat they are radiating is enough to evaporate this damn rain. Lucky Forehead..." Choji smiled.

"He does look at her differently than before. It's kind of hard to miss it, with his Sharingans triggered." Choji added.

"I think that Forehead, finally got her man…" She smiled faintly. "I'm glad for her… or maybe not. Damn, she got the handsome hot, all powerful bad boy jerk, while I got the socially hopeless idiot replacement. Life sure is not fair…" Choji chuckle.

"Well, it was  _you_  who decide to date Sai…" He reminder her.

"Stupid me… yet, he is kind of cute on his own way when we are alone." She whisper with a very warm smile on her lips.

"So, no hard feelings between the two of you now that Sasuke has finally make his choice?" He asked, feeling a bit better when talking and he was sure it was the same for her.

"Don't be an idiot Choji… there was never a choice to make. Obviously… it had always been her, even when he choose to leave her behind. He said 'thank you' to her before knocking her out and leave her on that bench and even before that, there were some other times in which she affected him more than he realized." Choji almost laughed this time.

"Hey, since when have you mature? Had Shikamaru's maturity rub on you or something?"

"Shut up! I have grown up, years ago…"

"Hey, don't pull my hair or I may let you fall…"

"Don't you dare Choji!"

"Yeah, yeah… Hum, Ino, what do you think Gaara will do when seen Sasuke again? You know… I have my suspicion that he… well, that he kind of likes Sakura too."

"Lucky idiot, why all the former bad boys fall for her? I'm better looking than her…"

"More annoying, if you ask me…"

"I'm not asking you!"

"She got Naruto… the thing that actually binds them all together is Naruto and to be honest, she had blossom quite well. She is strong, well-known, and talented and of course, have unique pink hair…"

"I knew it! It's the damn hair what attract them like moths to a flame." Choji chuckle and focus on following Sasuke lead until they finally reached the Kazakage and his two siblings and fortunately for them, by then, the rain had subside to just a thin layer of drizzle.

**Gaara Of The Desert**

* * *

"There it is… the infamous Uchiha Sasuke in the flesh and he is carrying Sakura on his back too tightly if you ask me." Temari announced, although it was plain to see, so there was no real need to state the obvious. Gaara knew that his sister intension was to see if he would react to the fact that the Uchiha was back in action and probably would 'steal' Sakura from him. Honestly, for some reason she had been pestering him about his inexistent romantic relationship with Sakura Haruno, who he had come to care for yet no fall in love with.

Just because he had come to liked her, both of his siblings had tried their best to 'push' them on the right direction over the last few years, while in reality they were just fooling themselves. He was perfectly aware that Sakura was still in love with the Uchiha and he respected her feelings more than anything. Also, she was never his to be stole to begin with. Seriously, just why Temari was so simpleminded? He had far too many things to take care off when running a village, to be fantasizing about something he wasn't even looking for.

"Then, the information was accurate and they were ambush…" That was the thing that truly concerned him and it had make him push his limits. The last thing he wanted was to lose the girl and his teammates to unknown ninjas that lurked in the shadows with their hidden agenda. He had his suspicions when Temari was poison, but now that Sakura was ambush, he was almost certain than there was yet another group looking for some unwanted troubles. However, he had to admit he wasn't expecting to see Sasuke Uchiha there.

Obviously, he meant no harm as he was carrying Sakura on his back with equal concern showing in his usual expressionless face. Actually, all of them were drenched with the previous rain and looked to be in bad shape, so whatever happen to them wasn't good at all. He felt two kinds of strong auras before, one belonged to the Sharingan user, the other he could not tell, nor recognize it.

"Yeah, it seems they had seen some hell on their way back. Damn it, we will not hear the end of it, once Naruto and the Hokage hear about this…" Kankuro cursed.

"Our first concern is make sure they are fine and if not, which is most likely, we will take them to Suna in where they can be properly tended, as Konoha is too far from here." He stated.

"Gaara, be more passionate or you may..."

"Temari, she is probably seriously injured if the Uchiha is carrying her when she should be able to heal herself and it's the same for the other two as well, so I have not time for that nonsense. Just to clarify, I have not romantic feelings for Haruno, as I have assure you way too many times before. Please focus." He said a bit coldly to make sure none of his siblings will push the matter any further. A minute later, he was face to face with two pairs of Sharingans and another emeralds ones.

"Lord Kazekage…" Sakura whisper, just after she had asked Sasuke to let her down. Sasuke had comply, but just when her feet touched the wide tree branch by him, her knees seems to jelly themselves and she was about to fall when two hands hold her. Her right arm was grabbed by Sasuke while her left by Gaara. The two exchanged glances for a few seconds before Gaara withdrew his hold on her, allowing Sasuke to take most of her weight by placing his hand around her waist to better support her.

"You are sick, Haruno… we will speak about what happen once you are well enough to talk about it." Gaara begin.

"She had been poison with the same one used in her…" Sasuke looked in Temari's way, making Gaara understood his meaning.

"Then, the situation is dire indeed. Hold on, I will transport us back to Suna, there is no time to waste." And before Sasuke could do more than tighten his hold on Sakura, they were engulfed in sand and after a few hand seals, they find themselves in a well illuminate room, away from the forest and the cold.

"Lord Kazekage!" A young medic-nin exclaimed, a bit surprised of their sudden appearance and with Uchiha Sasuke no less.

"Go look for the antidote Haruno make a few days ago and bring it here as soon as possible." Gaara demanded.

"Of course, Lord Kazekage." The Shinobi said and hurriedly went to bring what their leader wished. Still, before he leaved the room, he glanced at Sasuke for a second, wondering how he came to be there of all places. Sasuke however didn't mind what others thought of his unexpected presence there and helped Sakura to sit in one of the beds of the healing room. Choji did the same with Ino, who was trembling way too much for her liking and then find one for himself. Right away, Sasuke looked for some warm sheets he could use to cover them and after tossing one to Choji, Gaara took the liberty to cover Ino with another, while Sasuke did the same with Sakura.

"Thank you." Both of them said to their respective helpers, then Gaara turned toward Sakura.

"Haruno… how bad is it?" He asked a bit softer, approaching her. Sasuke stood by her, minding not the Kage presence at his side.

"There is no need to worry too much, Lord Kazekage. Once the poison is neutralize, I will be able to fully heal Ino and Choji, then myself." She slightly smiled, making both men in front of her sigh at the same time. It was just like her to always put other's wellbeing before her own.

That, however, make Ino concious of their similarities.  _Seriously_ , _now they are fully synchronized?_ Ino thought while a dramatically falling over her bed. Sasuke gave her a nasty look with a pair of obsidian eyes, but she ignore it. As far as she know, he could not read minds, right?  _Right?_  Choji however couldn't help but laugh at Ino's antics as she was an open book to him, which make Gaara direct his hard gaze on him, stopping him in the act.

"Hum, guys… seriously, we will be fine. You can go out and have a chat or something…" Sakura begin saying when she realize she was actually daring to shoo the Kazekage out of the room. They have become close friends over the years, however he was still a Suna Kage and their were not alone. "Sorry Gaara I…"

"There is no need to apologize, Sakura. I will follow your suggestion, as I'm sure you need to rest and recover from the effects of the poison. I can sense the healers coming anyways and you will be left in good hands. Follow me, Uchiha…" Sasuke gave Sakura a look and when she consented, he comply and follow Gaara out of the room, just when some medic-nin were coming in. A bit further in the hallway, two mad siblings moved to meet them.

"Gaara, what the hell… why did you transport us away from you all?" Kankuro asked angrily.

"Because the Konoha team need rest, not interrogations." Gaara simply reply.

"Then, why is Uchiha here with you?" Asked Temari.

"There are some things we need to discuss… in private."

"You are not going away to try to kill each other, right?" Temari pressed, gaining an icy glare from his brother and Sasuke alike. Kankuro swallowed hard at that and Temari backed away a bit. Maybe she overdid it this time.

"No. Go and make sure Haruno and the others are properly tended." It was without a doubt an order to stay away from them for a while.

"Of course Gaara, whatever you wish…" Kankuro said while pulling Temari along with him before she could get  _them_ killed. Sasuke however, almost smirked. _So they still fear him, even if in a less degree?_  But honestly, he wasn't any different, most people feared him too, so he wasn't one to talk.

"Let's talk in private, Sasuke Uchiha…" Gaara said commanding his sand once again to transport them somewhere else, a place he favorite and was found off. A nearby cliff that overlook his village, just in case they indeed end up fighting each other again.

"Uchiha…"

"Gaara…" And so, another step closer to redeem himself, Sasuke thought while glancing at the sand village, then to the night sky. It was a beautiful night back in the desert, clear from rain clouds and trees, so he could fully see the shining stars above them.

"So, how do we settle things between us? Will a sincere apology be enough or you have something else in mind? I lost one arm fighting Naruto, so I'm not exactly at my best to fight you…"

"One arm was good enough to protect them, for which I'm thankful. I don't hold a grudge against you, never did actually. However, I did told Naruto that you may be out of reach and unable to bring back from the darkness you were so willingly seeking, but as usual, he never give up on you and did what no one believed to be possible. Make you come to your senses and bring you back."

"Yeah, I guess the Dobe save us both from our path of self-destruction in his own way…" Gaara glanced at him.  _The Dobe? Was he referring to Naruto?_  Well, they did have an odd friendship.

"About Sakura…"

"What about her?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"She may be strong physically, but…"

"I have change, Gaara, the same as you. I know quite well how much I have hurt her in the past, but I assure you, I have no such desires to keep doing so now and it's not like I can anyways. She had quite a lot of people that will have my head served in a silver platter if I dare to make her cry even once, beginning with Naruto, Tsunade and perhaps you as well?" He asked the Kage.

"You are correct in assuming so, she is…  _special_  to me, the same as Naruto."  _Special… was Gaara really romantically interested in her?_ Sasuke wonder.

"Can I ask you why special? Do you love her?" Sasuke asked directly to the point, but Gaara didn't even flinch, nor looked surprised with the sudden question.

"Like her, probably, love her, not likely. Her heart is already taken and it's not like I can cage her here when her true home will always be somewhere else." Gaara reply looking away to the village. "What about you, Sasuke?"

"Like her, yes, love her, probably. I may be already halfway there."

"Then I'm glad for her. She deserves happiness and I'm no one to judge your past actions as I too did many of them myself, including trying to kill her…" Sasuke tensed at that, of all the things he regretted doing to her, that one took the number one by a mile.

"Does the guilt ever goes away?" He asked curiously. As someone who had walked a very similar path and come back stronger than ever, he cold tell him what to expect for his future.

"No, but you learn to live with it to the point you no longer feel its weight, if truly forgiven." He said looking at him.

"I apologize for what I did to you." He sincerely said.

"I apologize for what I did to you back when we were in opposite sides, at the exams, so we are even. Just remember, if you make her cry or hurt her, I will not go easy on you." He threated.

"I will be long dead before you can reach me, as I said before, she already had too many guardians."

"True… then, let's talk about the reason why I brought you here in the first place. What happen to them?" Gaara asked and Sasuke told him everything he knew with as much detail as he could.

"Then we have some serious threats coming our way…" Gaara whisper.

"Indeed." Sasuke responded while watching the stars. A big storm was coming, but it had nothing to do with the weather and he had the feeling that it was related to his past and he didn't like it one bit.

AN: Thanks for reading and sorry for the grammatical mistakes. Take care until the next.


	4. Brotherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the timeline of this particular story, the events of The Last Movie, didn't happen, although Naruto and Hinata did married, I may change the story behind their relationship.

 

**Shikamaru**

* * *

It was good to be back home. That was the first thing Naruto Uzumaki thought when crossing Konoha's gate after almost a week away from the village. Their mission had been a hard one, quite dangerous at times, yet nothing they couldn't handle. He glanced at his now wife and gave her a wide smile that she returned, even when she was fully aware that it meant a short trip to his favorite ramen shop, the Ichiraku's. He was about to invite everyone, when an ANBU guy, suddenly jumped right in front of their group.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, your presence is required immediately at the Hokage Tower." The man said, before jumping back to the trees from which he had come down.

"Wait… What?! Oh, come one, we just got here, Granny…" Naruto yelled in protest, while Shikamaru only frowned in worry. If the Hokage was summoning then as soon as they arrived in the village, it meant something important had happen in their absence that he wasn't sure he wanted to finds out. Naruto however, just kept complaining that he wanted to have some ramen, because he was starving after days or running to rush back home.

"But Naruto… it must be something urgent if Lady Tsunade wants to see you right away. We can have ramen afterwards, okay? I will be more than glad to make as much ramen as you want when you come home." Hinata offered a bit sympathetically, yet pleading him at the same time.

"Come on Naruto, we must not keep the Hokage waiting. You know how short her temper is, the same as someone else we know well…" Shikamaru intervened as well, pulling the idiot by the collar of his black and orange jacket. He knew that remaining him of an enraged Hokage equals an enraged Sakura Haruno as well, which translate in an unavoidable beating from the last one. He had mistakenly thought once, that after getting married, Sakura was going to go easy on him and stop beating him when doing something stupid and he had found quite painfully of how wrong he was assuming it.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll see you back home Hinata, as soon as I can." He said waving at her, before jumping to a near roof and following Shikamaru hurried pace.

"So, what do you think we were summon for?" Naruto asked, while jumping from roof tops to the next ones.

"No idea, but I'm sure it will be nothing less than troublesome." He answer.

"You don't really think that something bad happen while we were away, right?" Naruto asked with worry this time.

"I truly hope not." He said while praying that was not the case. In the Shinobi world, so many things could go wrong as they were always at the mercy of some of the craziest man alive, and sometimes of the death ones. They had already witness some of the biggest bizarre things in generations, so nothing was impossible anymore and he had a bad feeling that soon, they would be involved in yet another different kind of nightmares.

Shortly after their summoning, they reached the Hokage Tower and as soon as Shikamaru open the door, he knew that something was indeed wrong and that it somehow related with Naruto's team, as well as his, if the body language of the already present in the room was any indication. Sai was already there, paler than usual, which usually meant he was worry for something possibly related to his girlfriend Ino and so was Kakashi, who looked a bit trouble, yet there was no Sakura, no Ino nor Choji anywhere near.  _Oh, please, not something like that again…_  Shikamaru inwardly pleaded, remembering Asuma's death, for the fraction of a second.

"Well, it was about time…" Tsunade said, already annoyed with them.

"Hey, we came as soon as possible Granny, we just got here you know and…" Shikamaru's hand over his shoulder stopped him for complaining any further.

"Not now Naruto. We report for duty, Lady Tsunade, as you requested." Shikamaru said, while holding on his inner turmoil. He may just be assuming way too much on his own.

"Thank God, for the sensible man." She said while Naruto ignored her.

"Yeah, we are here, so… what happen that is so important to rush back?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru swallowed fearing the worse.

"Just a few days ago, we have a request for a medical team to heal… someone who had been poison while on a mission. Because of the poison, I sent Sakura, Ino and Choji to treat the injured to Suna…" Shikamaru's heart begin to race wild inside his chest.  _Oh come one, not Suna of all places… not her, please._

"Suna? Who was poison there? I mean, it can't be Gaara, right? I know that some idiots tried to get to him sometimes, but with his ultimate shield and all…" Naruto said not really worrying for Gaara's safety, as he knew the Kazekage was always careful and especially wary of poisons since he was a kid, not to mention he was more than capable to defend himself as well as his village.

"It was Gaara's sister… Temari." Tsunade responded while Shikamaru's heart almost stopped for good and paled as much as Sai had before him. "Don't worry Shikamaru, Sakura was able to neutralize the poison in time, so she is out of danger. However, when Sakura and her team rushed back home, they were ambush by a group of strong unknown ninja's. They all were poisoned during the intense fight and…" This time it was Naruto's turn to panic and before Tsunade could continue, he was already assuming the worse.

"No, no, no! No way! NO WAY! Come on Granny, you can't mean that Sakura and…" Naruto interrupted slamming his hands over her desk, when the implication hit him harder than anything else in his life. Involuntary, his eyes became red, with a mix of fear for Sakura's life as well as for rage.

"Calm down you idiot before you go out of control! She and her team were seriously injured, but luckily for them, they were rescue before it was too late." Tsunade clarify, before the knucklehead could really push her limit. Both, Naruto and Shikamaru sighed in relief, after knowing their teammates were fine.

"Who rescue them?" Shikamaru asked curiously, expecting someone from Suna. However and most surprisingly, he only earned a smirk from the Hokage.

"Uchiha Sasuke in the flesh…" She said, taking them all by surprise. Naruto widen his electric blue eyes, barely believing her words. He had never doubted that Sasuke was going to come back home, but he was certainly taking way too long to do it.

"So, the bastard is back for good? Is it true? You are not joking, right?" Naruto asked, while unable to contain a huge grin.

"He truly is back Naruto. Just a few hours ago, we receive a message from Sakura herself, telling us what happen and how Sasuke rescue them in the nick of time. They all are currently staying in Suna, under the Kazekage protection, while they fully recover from their injuries. Apparently, the Kazekage and Uchiha had temporally make an alliance to investigate the nature of the attack that could become a threat to us all, if not properly deal with, and so that's why you are here. As for now, team ten and team seven, along with Neji Hyuga will be assigned the S Rank mission to uncover whatever plot is being played by the unknown ninja's that poisoned the Kazekage sister and ambushed our meadic-nin team. You are to stop them before their plans could escalate into any king of danger to our villages or worse."

"All right! The full team seven is  _finally_  back in action! Believe it! Just you wait Sasuke, it will be just like the old times!" Naruto exclaimed while half dancing in happiness, his previous hunger and tiredness suddenly forgotten and both Shikamaru and Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the over exited Naruto.

"Shikamaru, you are to give Sakura this scroll personally, and tell her this is a request the Uchiha is not allowed to refuse if he wished to come back to Konoha after the mission from which he will be granted the title of Jounin if he successfully complete it. Make sure to keep it safe at all cost and undamaged. Are we clear?" She asked, making him stand a little straighter.

"Crystal clear, Lady Tsunade." He reply, relived and glad that both Ino and Choji were alive and well, not to mention Sakura and his own fiancé, Temari.

"Good, now go and gather whatever you need for an extended mission and come back here in two hours fully equipped. You will be sent to Suna by summoning after that, so you can rest there and have your reunions. Now, you are dismissed!" Tsunade added making Naruto even happier.

 _Oh man, this is going to be a very long night._  Shikamaru thought while watching Naruto rush pass him, probably to tell his wife about the so awaited reunion with the best friend he had work so hard to save and bring back home. Still, seen him so happy, he didn't mind an all-nighter. Knowing Temari when he was back in Suna, it was not like she would let him rest, either.

**Sasuke**

* * *

After the antidote was administrated to Sakura, Ino and Choji and their remaining wounds healed, the Kazekage had assigned them rooms, to stay for the night. Despite Sakura's insistence that they were fine, Gaara had make clear that he wished for them to have a well needed rest to replenish their spent chakra during their fight, for which Sasuke was glad. There was no real need to keep them repeating what he had already told Gaara about the attack and his suspicions, from which they were beginning to form their investigation.

They had talked about possible places to begin their search as well as for those who were coming to be on it. Sakura had summon the small version of the slug Katsuyu, which allowed them to communicate with Tsunade. Therefore a plan was formed and later in the night, the rest of team seven along with Shikamaru and Neji were expected to be summon to Suna. Of course, that only meant that he was going to be reunited with Naruto and Kakashi, along with his replacement, Sai.

Sasuke was kind of looking forward to see Naruto and his former Sensei again, but he honestly didn't know how to approach Sai. The guy was weird on his own right and by far, a worse idiot than Naruto and socially hopelessly worse than him. The reason he was chosen was more because Ino had demand it quite stubbornly to the Kazekage, that after her near death experience she wanted to see him again, than for anything else.

It was not that the guy was useless, as they all knew of his former ANBU status, but the reason Gaara was having a second thought about him was because somehow, Gaara had felt his uneasiness in dealing with him. However, much like his own sister, who insisted in the Nara prodigy who was currently her fiancé, the Yamanaka girl persistence, kind of forced him to request his presence in the team in order to avoid Sakura's rage on the girl for daring to demand something to a Suna Kage of all people, when she shouldn't even consider it. The following discussion and the many Foreheads and Ino-pigg's yelled at each other, had make him felt strangely nostalgic, making him fully realize of how much he had missed about the ones he should had shared his life with.

Sighing, he looked up at the night sky. The rooms in which they had been assigned were on the top floor, so from the hallway across his room door, he had quite the view of the sky to stare and contemplate while trying to find his place in his new reality.

"Are you worry, about something Sasuke?" Sakura asked behind him and Sasuke turned to look at her. For some reason, he had been assigned to the room next to hers, although it didn't exactly surprise him. Apparently Gaara really wanted Sakura's happiness and he was already pushing him toward such path.

"Not really, just thinking. Sakura, why are you here? You should be resting and it's colder outside…" He said, while watching her extending one of her arms that held a mug of hot liquid that smelled like his favorite tea for him to take and another for her.

"That's what this is for and come on Sasuke, you know that Naruto will be here soon if he comes back home tonight and who can rest with the loudest ninja alive just making racket next door? He had waited three years to see you back, I'm sure he will not leave you rest all night. It's most likely he will want to have a welcoming party to celebrate your return, even when you are not technically back yet." Sasuke smirked, while finding no flaws in her reasoning. The stupid Dobe will definitely put on a show all night long.

"True…" He said, having a sip of his tea. It was warm, just like her presence beside him.

"So… what were you thinking of, if I may ask?" She fired away, while looking at the shining stars as well.

"Of how much I have missed about all of your lives while away…" He keep on, drinking some more of his tea.

"Oh… it was because of Ino and me fighting earlier?" She asked, a bit sad to have cause him to remember things from the past.

"Don't be sad, Sakura, it wasn't exactly a bad thing. I just realize I don't know much of all of you anymore. Before I left, both you and Ino were fan-girling about me, calling yourselves the exact same names. I thought you have move on from that and be more… friendly with each other." Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"But Sasuke we  _are_  friendly with each other, that's just the way we show we care for one another, the same way you and Naruto fight for silly things that at the end bonds the two of you together. Hum, about not knowing anything about us anymore, I can update you about the changes we have experienced over the years and the who's dated whose or the…"

"Wait… did you dated?" He asked giving her a deeper look, making her intensely blush under his obsidian gaze. It was the first time he had looked at her that way and she kind of hoped it wouldn't be a onetime event only.

"Well, not exactly. I… was too busy training with Tsunade and the rest of the time too busy working in the hospital or on missions, but Naruto…"

"Still loves you…" He added having another sip of his tea. She giggle again with gusto. He was indeed out of date.

"No, Sasuke. He got over me a long time ago. He is married now…" Sasuke almost choke himself with his own tea, spitting most of it forward, luckily away from her, in his vast surprise. Not in a million years he would have imagine Naruto married with someone else other than her.

"He… is what…?!" She laughed with good humor. He could still be handsome and cute.

"He married a few months ago… to be honest, he was angry that you haven't return in time to be there…" She continue, still laughing at his priceless expression.

"To whom?" He asked, not having any idea of who cold committed herself for a lifetime with him. It was not that he thought that Naruto couldn't be the ideal man for a woman, nor that the Dobe couldn't attract someone that could genuinely love him back as he was now the biggest hero their age, it was that Naruto had been chasing Sakura for so long, it felt somehow… strange.

"You won't believe it…" She said looking back at the stars, noticing something strange.

"Surprise me…" Sasuke said. Leaving his mug safely over the wide rustic iron railing, just in case she truly did it.

"It's Hinata Hyuga, you bastard and why did it take you so long to come back?" A familiar voice he knew too well said from somewhere in front, yet above him and in a flash, Sasuke was pushed against the wall, barely having time to hold Naruto's fist on his own.

"Dobe…" Sasuke smirked, briefly feeling like returning to their old times and he was glad he could still hold his own against Naruto, even when he throw a sneak attract at him.

"Teme! I should punch you senseless for not coming to my wedding…" Naruto said seriously, still keeping Sasuke pinned to the wall.

"I never got the invitation…" He simply said. It was good to see that things were beginning to become normal again.

"And how should I know where to send it?! You have been  _missing_ for three freaking years!" Naruto yelled, momentarily forgetting a pink haired girl that was beginning to show signs of anger, deep anger. She was having such a beautiful rare caring good time with the man she loved and he had just ruined the moment she had wait for most of her life! Oh, he was going to pay…

"Naaa…ruuu…tooo…" She whisper half trembling with rage, making both Sasuke and Naruto look her way. Naruto immediately let go of Sasuke, slowly backing away from him while beginning to sweat. He had never felt her that mad before.

"You should run Naruto…" Shikamaru advised, walking the hallway toward them from the opposite side.

"Sa… Sakura… wait… I was just… you know… having a… friendly talk…" He kept baking away.

"You idiot, you just ruined my precious moment! Shannnnarooo!" And before he could run, her fist send him flying a fair distance away.

"I told you to run…" Shikamaru repeated, sighing. This was just too common these days, strong Kunoichi's in general were way too troublesome. "Sakura, good to see you healed, but please, try not to kill your teammate, he just got married."

"I didn't use that much chakra. Good to see you again, Shikamaru." She said, sweetly smiling at him, although those acquainted with her knew that it was a faked one and for a second he wanted to run himself, she was truly mad this time.

"Geez, you are truly scary sometimes. Sasuke, I hope you are prepare to deal with this every day." He said looking at the Uchiha for the first time.

"I don't mind at all." Sasuke reply, feeling at home for the first time in long years. Normalcy was what he was looking for and he would cherish it one at a time.

"Then, you are prepare to have this back…" Shikamaru said, taking out something from one of his pockets. A blue headband with a steel piece in the middle, which have the Konoha symbol incrusted.

"Hey! I was the one who wanted to give it to him!" Naruto protested, recovering from Sakura's punch.

"You were so excited that you didn't notice that you leave it behind. Hinata give it to me when she came to say goodbye."

"Oh... Sorry, then." He said, coming closer again, taking the headband from Shikamaru and offering it to Sasuke.

"Here Sasuke, you are now officially a leaf ninja again… welcome back." Sasuke was left speechless for a second, but recover quickly taking the headband from Naruto's offering hand. So much had happened between them and the headband was their symbol of both hope and despair, yet, he felt his bond with Naruto and Sakura reconnecting, and while his relationship with her was still in the making, his bond with Naruto was already strong. He had regain a home, a possible relationship with a strong woman he was sure he could love for as long as he lived and most of all, an unconditional brother that had risk it all to save him… and he felt blessed.

"Thank you, Naruto… for everything." Both Sakura and Shikamaru smiled. This was something Naruto had been patiently waiting for years.

"Well, it was about time… now, let's party! I'm starving here, I asked Gaara for the best ramen in Suna and it's already on the way, so let's go and meet with the others, we have a lot to catch on…"

"Sure…" Sasuke reply, letting Naruto pull him away. Sakura was going to follow when Shikamaru stopped her.

"Just a moment Sakura, we need to talk." And his serious expression meant he was going to throw a bomb at her. She sighed.

"Go ahead Shika…"

"This is for you, from Lady Tsunade." He said, taking away a scroll Sakura knew too well. "And she won't have a no from answer." He added and Sakura took the scroll in which Sasuke's new arm was kept.

"Oh boy…" She whisper, fully knowing he would not like it. He had strongly refuse it years ago.

"Indeed. Good luck with that, now let's go, before Naruto can swallow all the ramen in Suna." She giggle. She will worry about replacing Sasuke arm tomorrow. Tonight, she would enjoy the so long awaited team seven reunion.

 **AN:**  Thanks for reading. Dear Krahvata, I hope you love this one too, and the heartwarming bonding. Thank you for liking this work, despite the many mistakes, it's made with a lot of love. Until next time.


	5. Troublemakers And Sinking Realities

**Sakura**

* * *

Pandemonium. That was the word who could perfectly describe everything that had happen after they had gather together, along with the three sand siblings in Gaara's private quarters. At first, it was a simply reunion among friends. Naruto and Sasuke after some bickering about silly things, had spent some time telling each other what they had missed, their new trainings, new Jutsus and way of life. Soon they had promise to train with each other again, as they used too, once they were back from the coming mission. Kakashi had given Sasuke his new Jounin uniform and welcome him again to team seven. Then, the party and the disaster had begun.

Gaara had been called away for a bit, as some sand Shinobi's had come back from a mission and were giving their Kazekage, the report he had asked when returning back home and perhaps because of his absence, some felt free to do some 'innocent' mischiefs. Temari had given the Konoha ninjas, one special kind of 'juice' that would make them feel welcome in the sand village and as none of them new what they were in for, most of them accepted the offered beverage, personally make by her for the special occasion and all hell went lose.

The 'juice' was nothing more than a kind of sake that given the fruity taste, masked the special kind of alcohol, so no one notice it at first taste, not even her. Only Shikamaru, who had drank the juicy before knew what it was, but as the one giving it to them was none other than his fiancé, he had keep quiet, although he had spare her the following embarrassments, when taking away her glasses of the drink, every time she had tried it and as she notice, sometimes he had done the same with Sasuke. Soon, most of the ninjas grouped there were partially drunk and the many kinds of contest and fights followed.

The first one was Ino, challenging and daring Sasuke to passionately kiss Sakura in front of the whole group for making her wait for so long, which surprisingly make Sasuke blush for the first time in his life, yet he had respectfully refused her dare, because Sakura's feelings, as well as his were not to be used on whims or games by any means. Just after his refusal, Sai had call him dick-less, which didn't set well with Sasuke and almost end up in a fight between the two.

To ease the tension, Naruto suggested a ramen contest, which Choji accepted, but again, Sai had said the forbidden word to Choji, who went berserk at the mention of him being fat and almost 'cannon ball' all of them for the offense. She had been miraculously spared, as Sasuke had push her out of Choji's way just in time, while falling over her almost accidently kissing her in the act. The almost kiss however, went unnoticed by the others who were too busy getting away from Choji's destructive path. Unfortunately, both Ino and Sai who were cornered at some point, not to mention Naruto and Kankuro, had fallen victims to Choji's fury.

Right after, a recovered Naruto had created multiple shadow clones and fight back. The poor half asleep Neji will never be sure of what or who hit him out of nowhere, yet he was knocked out of the game for an hour or so, the same as Sai and Ino had in Choji's attack. Kakashi simply vanish in the middle of it, not wanting any responsibility falling over him, while Shikamaru was trying to keep Temari out of the group fight, and Kankuro from tying them all with his chakra infused strings. Then, Gaara had come back and used his sand to stop them all, finding his guests half-drunken by his own sister.

"Just great, now we have a bunch of strong drunken ninjas that could easily start the next Shinobi war…" Sakura said while sighing. She was beginning to experience a big headache.

"I apologize for what my sister did to your teammates. I assure you, none of what happen tonight is going to have any kind of repercussions. Trust me, I had seen sand ninja's doing far worse than what I have seen tonight, under the same influence of Suna's sake." Gaara said at her back and Sakura turned, smiling with relief.

"I think is time to call it for the night, it's already late and we will be very busy tomorrow, especially you Sakura." Shikamaru suggested.

"Then allow me to take care of the unconscious ones. I will safely transport them to their respective rooms." Gaara offered.

"Thank you. I will take care of Naruto and Choji myself. I can always use my shadows to drag them back if they resist. I will leave Sasuke to you Sakura, he is not as affected as the rest and I'm sure you two still had some unfinished business to talk about. Remember her condition Sakura, he needs to agree." Shikamaru warned her, making her once again aware of the possible confrontation with the lone Uchiha.

"Right…" She said a little bit nervous and Gaara knew there was something going on behind the scene, yet it was not his place to intervene in Konoha's personal affairs, unless the Uchiha proved to be not worthy of their trust.

"Good. Lord Kazekage, I wish you a good rest. I'm off now, see you tomorrow." He said while Gaara glanced at the pink haired girl.

"If you are in need of help, don't hesitate to ask me for it… I won't ask any questions, just help you as much as you let me." Gaara begin.

"Don't worry, it's not a secret. Lady Tsunade wants Sasuke to have his arm back, so he could be at his best for this mission… but he had refused before, strongly refuse to have back what had hurt so many people before. Naruto also losing his arm because of their last fight, had not helped while trying to convince him otherwise." She sadly said, while remembering the day he had stormed out of the Hokage Tower, refusing the arm he didn't want back.

"I see… if you or Naruto can't talk him to accept it, I will try to convince him myself. Is that fine with you?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you Gaara, you have become such a good friend in the last few years…" She said with a warm smile.

"Likewise, Sakura. I owe you and Naruto more than I can hope to give back…" She giggle.

"You got it wrong, you don't owe us anything at all…" A forced cough, almost make her jump were she stood.

"Sakura, it's time go back." Sasuke said, turning to walk ahead of her.

"Yeah, I'm coming… See you later, Lord Kazekage." She said while slightly vowing to him.

"Rest well, Haruno." He responded, hopping for her to find the peace and happiness that had been denied to her in the past.

**Sasuke**

* * *

He knew there was something bothering Sakura the moment she had come to walk by his side. Her body was tense, she looked troubled and she was barely saying a word in their way back. The first thing that came too his mind, was his refusal to kiss her as Ino Yamanaka had demanded of him. He wasn't exactly alright with refusing to kiss her in front of so many of her friends, as the last thing he wanted was causing her more pain, but he simply couldn't kiss her for such a trivial reason.

If he was going to kiss Sakura, he was going to do it for the right reason and out of love, he was going to do it because both of them equally desired it. Yet, even though he had tried to explain it, he had end up refusing her nonetheless. Was she mad at him for it? Had his refusal hurt her again? For a second, when he had fall over her and being way too close to accidentally do it, her blushing had put him at ease, but he was not so sure now.

"Sakura… about what Ino demanded of me before… I wasn't really rejecting you, I assure you. It just wasn't the right reason or moment for it… I…"

"It's okay Sasuke. I wouldn't have wanted for you to kiss me on demands, I expect a lot more from a kiss and I know you still don't feel the same way about me. You ask me to wait for a bit longer and so I will." She said, stopping by him.

"Then, what's bothering you?"  _Oh, so he was paying her a deeper attention?_  It was a bit odd coming from someone who didn't care much before, but she welcome it. He was finally really looking at her and the way she felt and acted.

"There is something we need to discuss… It's something you probably won't like, however I don't think you have been given any other choice. I'm sorry Sasuke… it's out of my hands, because I don't have any choice either… please don't hate me…" She said with sadness and Sasuke put his arm over her shoulder.

"What the Hokage wants of me to put you in such position that I could hate you for it? There is nothing of you that I could hate these days, Sakura. I'm not the same bastard anymore."

"It's your arm… she demands you to go through the procedure to replace it… or you will not be allowed to come back to the village." His eyes flashed crimson red for a second before he calmed down. The request had taken him by surprise, but he soon recover from it.

"No." He said, turning away.

"Sasuke, please…" Sakura pleaded while holding his waist from his back, the same way she had done long ago in the forest of death.

"I don't hate you Sakura. As a Kunoichi, you have your orders that can't be refused even if you want to, but I won't have that cursed arm back. I have live just fine without it for years. I don't need it back. I will not vow to the Hokage demand this time."

"Then what about me? What about Naruto? We will not see each other again?" She sobbed, stepping away from him.

"We can meet outside the village or you can join me and travel with me. When Naruto becomes the next Hokage we can come back and settle in Konoha for good, if that is your desire."

"You bastard, don't be so selfish!" Naruto shouted, jumping down from a roof in from of them, punching Sasuke in the face without warning. Because they had taken their time, Naruto had gone back to look for them, but find them having that conversation, he couldn't hold back his fury.

"It's not the Granny's demand that you should be thinking off, but Sakura's happiness instead! Sasuke Uchiha, I will only said this once. If you hurt Sakura again, I  _won_ _'_ _t_  forgive you this time. I had never blame you for what we did to each other, because I was not the only one who lose an arm that day. I took yours away, as well. Still, to protect those I love and care for, I need to move forward and give my all to the best of my abilities. As a Hokage, I will not be less than what I was before, nor restrain myself from further strengths, and as a husband who loves his wife, I can't give her less than what she deserves. If I can hug her with both arms, why will I want to do it with just one? Are you going to tell me in my face that Sakura deserve less than that? ARE YOU?!" _Yeah, Naruto! Serves him right! You say it! Punch him some more for me, okay?! Go on boy, make him regret it all!_  Inner Sakura yelled in deep happiness, it had been a while since she had that much fun, while watching at her other self and it didn't suit her to be submissive or too accepting like her other side. It was about time for both of them to face some serious realities and their consequences.  _Shanarooo!_

Back in the floor, Sasuke widen his eyes with the realization.  _Less?_  Was Sakura really less to him than guilt and redemption? What kind of redemption he was seeking, if he was only hurting the ones he wanted to protect and love?  _Damn it to hell, the Dobe is right._  Back when he saved Sakura, he had problems taking Ino and Choji back to her and then, while they moved to reach Gaara, it was mostly Sakura holding him, than him holding her and she almost fell once. What if Gaara haven't hold her too at that time? What about a relationship? Why ask her to wait for him if he wasn't willing to offer her more than love? If they got to the point of having a romantic relationship, why offer her less than she needed? Less than any woman wanted to have back?  _I guess I_ _'_ _m still a bastard with a lot to learn…_  he thought with a smirk that make Naruto grin back in understanding.

"No Dobe, she is no less. I apologize Sakura, for unnecessarily making you cry. I have been way too selfish for most of my life, so forgive me for being a heartless jerk all this time… I guess I'm still learning." He said, standing up with the help of her offered hand.

"It's okay, I forgive you." She smiled.  _But don't you dare to do it again!_  Inner Sakura screeched with a fist up and ready to deliver some sense into him. Normal Sakura repressed a giggle, because for once, both of them agree.

"Alright!" Naruto rejoiced, giving Sasuke a thumb up, before jumping away to another rooftop, to give them some privacy.  _Thank you Naruto… I owe you a big one_   _this time…_ Sakura thought, sighing.

"Do I have to go back to Konoha for the procedure?" Sasuke asked, looking at her.

"No, I have everything I need to perform it here, as soon as tomorrow, if that's fine with you." She said, while gathering healing chakra in her right hand. Naruto's punch have been quite the one and his lower lip was bleeding.

"Hn…" He flinched in pain a bit, when she slightly touch his lip to heal it.

"Good. Now, let's go back, we both need the rest." She said turning around, but Sasuke held her arm to stop her.

"About that Sakura, there is something you need to know, both as a woman and a medic." He said and she shivered for a second under his deep gaze.

"What is it?" She asked, almost fearing the answer.

"I can't really fall completely asleep, otherwise I will wake up drenched in sweat and probably yelling while having nightmares. Very bad ones… Being close to the ones I have hurt before just make it worst and that's the reason it had taken me so long to come back. So here it goes, if we end up together, then that's something we both need to deal with. Can you help me?" He asked admitting his deepest weakness.

"Of course. I will prepare something to help you sleep tonight and I will watch over you in case you still end up having a nightmare." She said while warmly smiling.  _Come on Sasuke, you know what that means, right?_

"Are you suggesting…"

"Yeah, you will stay with me for the night and that's your personal medic-nin order and I will not have a no for an answer." She said, turning again to walk back to their room, while Sasuke repressed a smirk. It would be, either his best night or his worst, but he found with some pleasure that he didn't mind having her closer watching over his troubled nights. Perhaps, he was falling for her way too fast, but who said that love needed to take a good amount of time to bloom? Sometimes it just needed a little push in the right direction to take over and he was more than willing to let her in, now more than ever.

 **AN:**  Thanks for reading, until next time.


	6. Healing Hands, A Piece Of Heaven

**Tsunade**

* * *

"So, he had accepted the operation after all?" Shizune had asked, a bit surprised that the Uchiha had agree to her request so soon. Honesty, both of them had expected a refusal in their first try, yet somehow Sakura or perhaps Naruto had manage to make what looked like an impossible task a reality.

"It seems that the brat is finally growing up. Sakura is going to perform the surgery tomorrow and by the day after tomorrow they can begin their assigned mission." Tsunade explained.

"Will she be alright doing such a complicated surgery on her own?" Shizune asked, although she knew that Sakura was the best medic-nin after Tsunade herself.

"Of course, she had done most of the surgery on Naruto last time. I only give her a bit of assistance here and there. She can handle herself and even more so when the one depending on it is none other than her all time crush." She said, wishing she have something to drink.

"Do you think they will end up together after everything that had happen between them?" Shizune asked, not really sure of the answer. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't exactly the easiest guy to handle and his life had been so mess up by others, that it was a miracle the boy had not lost his mind between manipulations.

"I have no doubt that my student will achieve true happiness in her future with the man she choose, along with great deeds that could become legendries. All of them, actually, will become the greatest team Konoha had seen in a while. I plan on giving Naruto all he needs to become the best Hokage of this age. I know it will be a matter of time and some patience for Sasuke to come along and be accepted once again by the village. Having a strong loyal friend with the powerful Sharingan as his right hand and the strongest medic-nin in the village at his left one, the Hyuga clan as his family, along with Gaara's undying allegiance, not to mention being a mighty Sage himself, will make Naruto an incredible Hokage that will bring generations of peace." Tsunade stated.

"So, you will let Naruto take the responsibilities off this village after all? Isn't it too soon for him?" Shizune asked.

"Two or three more years will do. He is quite the determine fellow and as a hero of the last war, not even the Council will have the guts to refuse him. He is growing up quite nicely and more so after marrying. If the Uchiha follow his example an make this village his true home and Sakura his true love, no one would be able to stop them from protecting those they care for, as any Kage should or any man in love would."

"True. I hope that Sakura can heal Uchiha's many wounds and move forward." Tsunade smiled.

"Expect no less of her. I'm sure that Sakura will be able to melt his frozen heart, mark my words. Now, give me some sake!" Shizune sighed.

**Sakura**

* * *

After gathering all the ingredients needed for the concoction she was making for Sasuke, she had offered the Sharingan user her healing tea. She had asked for him to lie down in her bed, to rest while she worked and as he had understood that she was treating him mostly as a patient, not as someone she loved, he had agree. Just having her walking around, had calmed him somewhat and by the time she had finish his tea, he was already half asleep.

"Here, Sasuke. It's still a bit hot, but make sure to drink it all. It will relax you to the point you will fall asleep soon after drinking it or so I hope. It will decrease the chances of having a nightmare, although I can't guarantee you will have none during what's left of the night." She said while sitting at the edge of her bed, offering him a mug.

"Thank you…" He said, sitting in the bed. He slightly smelled the tea, expecting some medicinal herbs with a strange smell or taste, yet he was quite pleased she had added a touch of cinnamon, which was his favorite. "Cinnamon…" He whisper while sipping it. "It's good, not hot but warm…" She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, now drink it all and we will see if it is strong enough to chase away some bad dreams. I may increase the amount of some ingredients or change the blends if it fails…" She said, standing up and go looking for some medical books she had storage in a scroll.

"Sakura…what are you doing? You were poisoned just a few hours ago, you need the rest even more than I do…" He said a bit worry she had sat in a chair with a huge book on her desk.

"I have to make sure I remember everything about the surgery I'm going to perform tomorrow. This time Lady Tsunade will not be here to guide me, so I can't make any mistakes." She said, calmly looking for the right section in the book.

"You have the reputation of being the best medic out there, so I'm sure you will do just fine." He insisted, while drinking a good part of his tea.

"I won't be studying all night, just making sure I have all I need." She said, reading a few important parts in the text that she had marked.

"I trust you completely, you will do this without making any mistakes. Lie down and rest, I will be next door if…"

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are my patient for tonight, so you will stay right where you are. I need you well rested and relaxed, so I can help you heal faster. Drink your tea and go to sleep, I'm not discarding using force if I have too. Troublesome patients gets the knocking out treatment." Surprisingly, she found Sasuke smirking at her.

"Forced, huh? How many men, apart from Naruto have you knocked down over the last three years? I'm curious, you had another kind of reputation too… short tempered and insanely strong capable of knocking down anyone with just a single finger, just like the Hokage. How many had fall under your 'special' treatment?" She blushed a bit. Who would have thought that the humorless Sasuke Uchiha was capable of having some fun? By all means it was quite amusing. It was the first time he had make the attempt to know something about her.

"Well, I lost count a long time ago. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" She asked with a higher spirit.

"Not quiet, are they still alive?" He added, while drinking the rest of his tea.

"I don't know… perhaps, most of them?" She giggle.

"Most… then, I guess I should value my life a bit more and do as you said. Just don't stay awake for too long Sakura, you need to replenish your chakra, you are still a bit low of it." He said, while momentarily looking at her with his Sharingans fully activated, to see her flow of chakra.

"Don't worry, I will get plenty of rest in about ten or so minutes." Yes, by then, he will be fast asleep.

"Good. Just so you know, I may scream, but I don't bite, so you can sleep by my side, as there is only one bed." He sneered and Sakura flushed deep red.

"Ye… yeah, I notice." She said avoiding his gaze, which only make him smiled, when the word cute crossed his mind, while looking at her blushing face.

"Goodnight Sakura…" He said, lying down on her bed again. He was tired and her tea was beginning to make wonders in his system. He felt strangely comfortable knowing he was going to have her by his side all night, even if he were to wake up with another nightmare. He knew she will be there to help him this time and that gave him some peace of mind.

"Goodnight Sasuke, I hope you have pleasant dreams this time…" She whisper.

"Hn… me too."  _For both of our sakes, I hope we can surpass this phase,_  he inwardly added. And he closed his eyes. Soon after, Sakura had lower the intensity of the light, to not disturb his sleep and two minutes later, he was taken by lady dream, back to the peaceful oblivion. After she was completely sure he was in deep sleep, she had lie down beside him, letting exhaustion take over her as well.

**Sasuke**

* * *

Just like countless times before, everything begun with him as a kid. He was practicing with Itachi throwing knifes at the targets and as usual, he had done it quite well, yet Itachi had always done it better, more precise, more gracefully and deeper than he could. He had felt that jealousy that bother him as a kid, he felt that his brother was the better Uchiha in his family, the one his father was so proud off and then, everything shattered like a mirror. Itachi was no longer his loving brother, he was a murderer.

Reliving the Uchiha massacre was always hard, but watching it from the sideline while knowing the true behind it and Itachi's reason for committing such a sin even if it was for his sake, was even worse. He had tried many times to stop his brother from becoming a mass murderer, yet nothing changed, he never listen, he never acknowledged him, he never stop and history repeat itself.

Then, the scenery changed and he knew what was going to come next. Yeah, it was no other than the day he had committed his own unforgivable sin, his last fight with Itachi, the one that had took his brother's life. By then, his physical body was beginning to experience the nightmare symptoms, he was sweating, moaning in pain, his heart rate increasing by the second, while beginning to shiver despite feeling uncomfortably hot and that was when he had woken Sakura, who was sleeping by his side.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up! Sasuke, it's just a nightmare!" And in a blink of an eye, Sakura surprisingly found herself under Sasuke's slim, yet strong body, pinning her to the bed while looking at her with not the normal Sharingan's eyes, but his Mangekyo ones. For a moment she had feared he was going to use it on her, yet Sasuke blinked, withdrawing the stronger form of his Sharingan to normal obsidian.

"Sakura…" He had seen the fear in her eyes as clearly as day light even if it was for just a second and that only make him felt guiltier. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" He whisper before letting himself completely fall over her, unable to restrain the coming tears he had hold for so long. "I'm sorry, for everything…" Sasuke repeated, yet Sakura held him with both her arms, minding not his sobs over her chest. Then he felt her hands over his head, her healing chakra calming him down a bit.

"It's okay Sasuke, you can let it all out. I'm here for you now." She softly whisper to him.

"You fear me…" He whisper back, trying to move away from her, but Sakura just held him closer.

"There were times were you became quite scary… but I don't fear this Sasuke. The you that are in pain, the you that had broken under big tragedies, the you that can't forgive yourself for the mistakes made, the you that had lost so much, yet refuse to gain it back because you believe to be unworthy…"

"I am unworthy…" He whisper.

"No, you are not. I Sakura Haruno, will never stop to love you, never did even when I should, never will, because I know I can give you what you need, the same way you can give me what I desire…"

"Can I really? Can this Sasuke, as broken as he is, give you the happiness you deserve, Sakura?" He asked, slightly moving to look at her. It was a full moon outside, so the moon rays that filtered from the small glass window allowed him to have a good look at her and his heart skipped a bit at her beauty. Oh yes, for him she was a beauty from inside out and he had realize, that what he was seen was not a woman who fear him, but a woman who cared for him more than for herself and it hit him hard. Why was he hesitating? Why not fully give in? Why denying such a woman of her heart desire? She was smart, beautiful, talented and strong, what else can he wish for, better than that? He had never been looked with such love and he knew he will never wanted for it to disappear, he need it, he also desire it and he was ready to accept it as it was. His heart begging to race, but this time not because of nightmares, but because he found himself bewitched by her caring and loving heart, trapped by her ardent emerald eyes and her alluring unique lovely pink hair.

"Yes, as long as you also desire it. Can you do that Sasuke? Wish to be happy by my side?" She asked, slightly touching one of his checks, removing some of his tears away. The touch more than warm, was quite compassionate and it make him shiver.

"Hn… I can. Actually, I already am…" He said while unable to hold himself any longer. "Let me show you…" He whisper against her lips with a feathery kiss that make her wide her eyes in surprise.

"Sa… Sasuke…?" She blushed like mad, feeling the heat in her face intensify under his soft gaze.

"I can love you Sakura, more strongly than you can even imagine. From here on, I'm completely yours and I will make sure all Konoha knows it, once we come back home. I don't care whatever the people of the village accept me as a part of them or not, as long as you still want me by your side. I promise you this right now, Sakura Haruno, I may not be perfect, nor the best partner you could have chosen, but for as long as I live, I will move heaven and earth for you, if that's your desire." He said, taking pleasure is seen her blush even more, while giving him the dazzling smile he had even seen.

"Thank you, I love you so much!" She said, pulling him closer, to kiss him. It wasn't an all passionate kind of kiss, although it had some passion, what she wanted to give him with the kiss was a feeling of peace, a sense of acceptance and the love she had waited for so long to give it. For how long they kissed, none of them could be sure, but they had drown in one another feelings for quite a while.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered after a long kiss.

"Hum…?" She murmur, taking a lock of his hair in her fingers and placing it behind one of his ears.

"I honestly hope this is not a treatment you give to your male patients in a daily basic…" He teased.

"Of course not. This is a very special kind of treatment reserved only for the Uchiha's patients and because there is only one that I know off, then it means is it exclusively yours." She smiled with true happiness.

"Good. Now, come here… we need to rest for at least a few hours, because tomorrow will be one hell of a day." He said, pulling her closer, resting her head over his chest.

"Do I need to make you some more tea?" She asked, a bit too distracted by his fast throbbing heart.

"No need. I won't be having more nightmares tonight." He said kissing the crown of her head.

"I hope that when I wake up tomorrow, this is not a dream…" Sasuke chuckle.

"Don't worry, it will not. You have melt the ice completely, your only worry should be the endless Naruto's teasing we both will get, once he find out about this."

"Ahhh… Naruto… he will be so happy…" She giggle.

"Yeah… way too happy actually. He had been the best of friends to us, so let's treat him to some of the best ramen in here."

"Sure, lots of it, I owe him so much…"

"So do I. So do I." He repeated, slowly caressing her short hair with his lone hand.

"Good night Sasuke…"

"Good night Sakura…" And after a few minutes, they fall asleep holding each other this time dreaming with a better future.

 **AN:**  I hope you guys like it. It was heartwarming for me and I would have liked for the real character to experience it. It's sad to never see Sasuke smile anymore, and he looked so sad, even with his own family by his side. Thanks for reading and until the next one.


End file.
